


when you speak, angels sing from above (when you kiss me heaven sighs)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, blame her if there are errors, foreign exchange student tyler, i don't speak spanish, i had a native speaker translate for me, spoiler they don't rehearse shakespeare, they're supposed to be rehearsing shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler is the cute new foreign exchange student and josh thinks his accent just isn't fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: tyler groaning in spanish
> 
> it turned out a little fluffier than expected but that's nothing new for me

josh was going to go insane. he was positive. 

it wasn't his fault that the foreign exchange student in his english class was probably the hottest guy he'd seen in his entire life, it wasn't his _fault_ that his stupid spanish accent was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, and it _definitely_ wasn't his fault that the startled look on his face when josh got caught staring and imagining his lips parted in a soft "fuck" made his sinful thoughts double.

okay, maybe the last one was a personal problem.

but this new kid, the spanish exchange student with the golden skin and full pink lips and doe eyes and that _goddamn accent_ , was going to drive josh up a fucking wall one of these days.

and then somehow, josh managed to get tyler- _his name was tyler, tyler, tyler_ \- in his bed. how whatever higher power above had managed that one, he'd never know. 

okay, so maybe some stuff had happened before that. maybe their english teacher had grouped people up for a shakespeare project, and they were supposed to be rehearsing a scene from hamlet to present the next day. (and maybe tyler-whatever-his-last-name-might-be was the prettiest ophelia he'd ever seen and how the fuck was he supposed to concentrate-)

"josh?" well, that snapped him right out of it. tyler was looking directly at him with those wide doe eyes, his eyebrows scrunched together in mild concern. "it's your line."

"yeah." josh coughed a little, ducking his head to hide the severe blush he could feel burning his face right off. it wasn't his fault tyler was so goddamn hot. it wasn't. "uh, it's... uh..."

tyler giggled. he fucking giggled. when josh peeked up, he could see the pink tinge on tyler's cheeks, the way his teeth dug into his bottom lip to suppress a smile, and god, now was not the time to get a boner. "what's got you distracted, hm?"

josh's mouth fell open. fuck. there was no way. "nothing," josh mumbled. there was no way tyler knew. (not that josh had been discreet by any means, but hell if he wasn't embarrassed.) "just lost my place."

"maybe if you didn't stare so much, you would not get lost," tyler teased. well. there went josh's pride. right down the drain.

"i don't stare."

tyler threw his head back and laughed, and josh swore he didn't stare at the slope of his neck, at the way his adam's apple bobbed a little bit as he swallowed another giggle before he spoke, he didn't. absolutely not. "you don't have to pretend." tyler smirked. "i think you are attractive, too."

well, that was it. forget being pg, josh's brain had been thrown into the gutter along with his ego. 

"yeah?" josh muttered. he kept his gaze trained carefully on tyler as he set his copy of hamlet aside and scooted just a bit closer to tyler on the bed, head tilted to the side curiously. "i think you're the prettiest boy i've ever seen." that set tyler's cheeks aflame, and he ducked his head a little to hide the bright smile that spread across his lips. "i mean it, tyler." slowly, still watching tyler's reactions like a hawk, josh reached up and cupped tyler's jaw in one hand, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. "you're so pretty, baby." he paused a little as tyler peeked up at him, biting his lip again and making josh sweat. "wanted to kiss you since the first day of school. you were so shy, so, so pretty."

"josh," he gasped out softly, doe eyes fluttering gently shut, and josh thanked that supposed higher power again for letting him close to the most beautiful boy in the world, before leaning close, his breath fluttering lightly across tyler's lips.

"is this okay?"

tyler nodded sharply, one single small jerk of his head, and josh was pressing forward and connecting their lips a split second later.

_oh_.

tyler's lips were softer than he imagined, soft and warm and he couldn't help but let his teeth graze tyler's bottom lip ever so lightly after a moment. the action elicited a soft gasp from tyler, and fuck if he wasn't hard now. but he didn't think on it. instead he pressed forward, breaking his lips from tyler's just to kiss along his jaw, down the slope of his golden neck. "you sound so pretty, too," josh murmured into his skin. "i wanna hear you." he felt tyler swallow harshly, and took the pause as an opportunity to shift the both of them around, facing each other on the bed. "we can stop."  _ but i really don't want to it'd be great if we could keep kissing or something- _

" _no_ ," tyler whispered quickly, and josh couldn't help but smile against his neck, nipping lightly down the column of tyler's throat. "i don't... this is good. it's-  _ dios _ ." josh chuckled, smoothing the tip of his tongue over the soft bite he'd made at the hollow of tyler's throat. "it's good." 

"good." josh let his hands drift down and grip tyler's hips, tugging him forward lightly. "c'mere?" slowly, tyler shuffled over into josh's lap, straddling him on his knees and sitting back on josh's legs. his lips wandered tyler's skin for another moment, peppering soft kisses everywhere he could reach, before trailing back up his neck and meeting his lips again. 

at first, the only sounds tyler made were soft whines and gasps, gentle and sweet like their kisses. they made josh's heart stutter every few beats, made his skin tingle as tyler's hands wandered innocently, smoothed up his back and tangled fingers into josh's hair.

then josh absently tugged tyler's hips down against his own, grinding them against each other, and a moan slipped past tyler's lips and into josh's mouth. of course, wanting to hear probably the sweetest and dirtiest moan he'd ever heard again, he repeated the action, and suddenly tyler was tugging him forwards as he reclined against the bed, legs spreading and letting josh settle between them. 

when josh pulled back a little to look at him, tyler was nearly flushed completely red, panting slightly, and his mouth pretty much watered at the sight. but then tyler's hips bucked up a little and he very suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. "qué bonito labios," tyler mumbled, and josh was tugged into another kiss, much hotter and wetter than before, but there was no fucking way he was complaining about that. 

if josh had been awkwardly hard before, he was definitely riled now. he paused the kiss a moment to catch tyler's bottom lip between his teeth and dragged backwards, watching tyler's eyes flutter shut as a soft moan escaped his throat. "esto es más mejor que mis sueños."

okay, so maybe josh had no fucking clue what tyler was saying, but with how breathless and high pitched and pretty he sounded, the was no fucking way he was complaining.

"no sabes cuántas veces yo he soñado de este momento," tyler rambled softly as josh kissed along his jaw, nipping at his skin softly every now and then, making tyler gasp and tilt his head further back to give josh better access. "josh- josh,  _more_."

josh just chuckled, grazing the tips of his teeth across the shell of tyler's ear with a gentle roll of his hips, relishing in the quiet moan it earned him. "tell me what you want, pretty boy."

tyler happily obliged.


End file.
